


I Can't Fall In Love Without You

by I_STAN_MULTI



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_STAN_MULTI/pseuds/I_STAN_MULTI
Summary: ℓσvε: sσмεтнιηg sнε ∂ι∂ ησт вεℓιεvε αηүмσяε, sσмεтнιηg тнαт ωαs яιρρε∂ ғяσм нεя. нεя ℓιғε cнαηgε∂ вεcαυsε σғ тнε sнαттεяε∂ мεмσяιεs cαυsε∂ вү тнε ρεσρℓε тнαт σηcε ℓσvε∂ нεя вυт αℓsσ ℓεғт нεя.





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ℓσvε: sσмεтнιηg sнε ∂ι∂ ησт вεℓιεvε αηүмσяε, sσмεтнιηg тнαт ωαs яιρρε∂ ғяσм нεя. нεя ℓιғε cнαηgε∂ вεcαυsε σғ тнε sнαттεяε∂ мεмσяιεs cαυsε∂ вү тнε ρεσρℓε тнαт σηcε ℓσvε∂ нεя вυт αℓsσ ℓεғт нεя.

gαlαхч hєnfσrd:  
plαчєd вч kєlѕєч cαlєmínє 

cαrtєr jαmєs:  
plαчєd вч: tσm hσllαnd 

zσєч rσgєrѕ:  
gαlαхч'ѕ вєѕt fríєnd  
plαчєd вч: zєndαчα cσlєmαn

dєrєk jσhnѕσn:  
cαrtєr'ѕ вєѕt fríєnd  
plαчєd вч: nσαh cєntínєσ


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ℓσvε: sσмεтнιηg sнε ∂ι∂ ησт вεℓιεvε αηүмσяε, sσмεтнιηg тнαт ωαs яιρρε∂ ғяσм нεя. нεя ℓιғε cнαηgε∂ вεcαυsε σғ тнε sнαттεяε∂ мεмσяιεs cαυsε∂ вү тнε ρεσρℓε тнαт σηcε ℓσvε∂ нεя вυт αℓsσ ℓεғт нεя.

"When I'm gone, you say you want me near

You look me in the eyes, say that we will stay for life

These feelings that we caught won't disappear

Of all the lies I heard

I love you was my favourite" 

~ All the Lies by Alok( With the Felix Jaehn & The Vamps)

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

gαℓαxү's ρσv:

"You're a mistake!" yelled my so-called parents.

"Your worthless!" yelled the person I once loved as he walked closer. He raised his balled-up fist and aimed for my face, I closed my eyes ready for what was going to happen. I was used to it, the physical and mental abuse.

"Galaxy, get up." Someone said shaking me.

I shot up from my bed to see that it was my grandma.

"You have to get ready for school," She said as she walked out of the room.

I just sat in my bed for a few minutes, before pulling the covers off of my shaking and sweaty body. I walked towards the bathroom ready to wash away the sweat and memories. If only it was that easy, If only I can walk into the shower and forget all of the pain and one-sided love. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my daily attire, a hoodie and a pair of leggings. I put on my worn out vans and grabbed my backpack. As I walked down the stairs the strong aroma of waffles fills the kitchen as I walked in. I sat down and my grandma placed a plate with waffles and bacon in front of me. 

"Thank you," I said to my grandma as I started to eat.

"No problem Hon," She says as she sits down with her cup of tea.

I ate in silence, not in the mood to talk. Once I was done I rinsed my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. 

"By Grams," I said as I waved and left the kitchen.

I walked out the door closing it behind me and I started my journey to school. I got into my car and drove to school in silence, the memories still replaying in the back of my mind. As I pulled into the school parking lot, I pushed the memory away and parked my car. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger's seat and left my car. I put my hood on and walked through the entrance, I ignored everyone's stares as I walked down the hallway.

"She still goes here?" Someone whispered as I walked past.

"Nice hoodie," Someone else yelled while laughing.

I mentally rolled my eyes as they continue yelling things at me. I almost made it to my locker but was stopped by the walking devil herself and her minions.

"Hey, loser," she said as her minions snickered from behind. "How's the lonely life going?" She asked.

I pushed past her and walked across the hallway to my locker. 

"Don't walk away from me you brat!" She screamed as she stomped over to me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand next to you without choking on the excessive amount of perfume," I mumbled a bit too loud.

She gasped and stomped off. I mentally high fived myself and opened my locker. As I grabbed my textbook and put it in my backpack my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see a message from my best friend Zoey.

Zoey: Hey, I won't be at school today something came up. 

Me: Awww, when will you be back?

Zoey: I will be back tomorrow and I have some important news to share with you.

Me: Okay, well, see you tomorrow.

I replied and put my phone in my pocket and walked to my first-period class which is Math. I was there early which was normal. I sat down at my desk and grabbed my sketch pad, and started drawing. Drawing was a form of stress relief for me, a way to get all my feelings and thoughts on paper. As I put details on my latest drawing, the bell rang causing me to stop and put it all away. Students rushed in walking to their seats as they talked with their friends. I, on the other hand, had no other friends beside Zoey. We have been friends since we were five, we have been through thick and thin together.

"Hello, Class today we will be continuing our notes for the rest of the period. So take out your notebooks and let's begin." Mr. Hancan announced.

I took out my notebook and opened it to a new page and took notes and Mr.Hancan taught the lesson. Just taking notes was my favorite because it involved no thinking, just writing and listening. The class period went by fast, just like how my next two classes did. Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling that it was lunch. I grabbed my backpack and walked outside of the school and towards my car. I opened my car door and drove towards the Panda Express that was nearby. I ordered my food and ate in my car as I did my homework, I liked the idea of not having any homework. Once I was done I drove back to school for my last 3 classes.

I walked into my fifth-period class which was AP Literature, which was my one of my favorite classes. The class was filled with a few students, I walked towards the back where my seat was. As I sat down the bell rang and people started to walk in. I just sat in my seat waiting for Mrs.Bailey to start talking.

"Hello class," Mrs. Bailey said. 

"Hello," Afew students respond.

"Today we will be doing a worksheet that will prepare you for what I have planned tomorrow." Mrs. Bailey said. 

The majority of the class groaned at her words, but I didn't care as long as I got to do it by myself. I might sound lonely, but I just don't feel comfortable with anyone in this class besides Zoey but she is not even here. Mrs. Bailey placed a worksheet on my desk and I started working on it right away, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and played some music. I finished 40 minutes into the period, I got up and turned in my worksheet. As I walked back to my seat a foot came out of nowhere and I was on the floor. The whole class was filled with laughter, I looked up to see that it was Lauren aka The devil. She just smirked at me and turned back to her friends. I got up and walked back to my seat. I was used to stupid things like this, she has been bothering me since the beginning of high school which was 3 years ago. I just started to pack up my things since there was only a minute left.

I walked out of the classroom as the bell rang and headed towards my sixth-period class which was Art. I walked into the class and was greeted by Mrs.Jackson.

"Hey, Galaxy How are you?" She asked me.

"I am okay, How are you?" I asked her as I sat in my seat which was in the front row.

"I'm good," She responded.

Our conversation was interrupted by the bell. Students walked into the classroom with bored expressions on their faces. I, on the other hand, loved this class because we had no rules we just do what we want. I took out my sketchbook and started to work on a new drawing, I also plugged in my headphones to listen to music. I spent the whole class period just drawing and listening to music. I felt like I was in my own world where no one can bother me. But that was interrupted by Mrs. Jackson tapping my shoulder.

"The bell rang a few minutes ago," She told me.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the library since my seventh-period teacher gives my class a free period on Mondays and Fridays. I walked into the library and there were only a couple of people here. I sat down and started on my homework so I can just sleep when I get home. When I was done with my homework, I still had some time left so I decided to read. I grabbed a random book and started reading. As I read the story, some memories brought there way back into my mind. The book reminded me of my life, the pain and hurt that came from it. Memory after memory played in my mind, I tried my best to push them away but I couldn't. I felt myself start to tear up, I quickly packed up my things and rushed out of the library.

As I ran down the hall I bumped into someone, I looked up to see a boy 

"I am so sorry," We both said at the same time.

"No, it was my fault," I replied. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's okay, it happens to us all," He said with a smile.

"Ummm, yeah well I have to go. So bye," I said as I rushed away from him before he could reply.

I pushed open the door and sprinted to my car, I opened the door and sat inside. I just stared at the starring wheel until I was calm. I grabbed my seat belt with shaky hands and buckled it. I started my car and drove home. I unlocked the front door and no one was home. So I grabbed a bag of chips went to my room and ate as I listened to music and cried. I cried until I couldn't anyone. My eyes started to get heavy and I closed them giving in to the sleep.


End file.
